Jar of Hearts
by TannaCarien870
Summary: Songfic based off of the beautiful song by Christina Perri. Hope you all enjoy it! RW/HG


**A/N: Hello there! This song is so beautiful, one of my favorites. Sadly, it belongs to Christina Perri. *Le sigh* Anyways, this is my first songfic, and I hope you enjoy it!**

**Peace and Love, **

**~Tanna**

_No I can't take one more step towards you  
Cause all that's waiting is regret  
_

"Ron, please, just leave me alone." Hermione cried. "Please"

Ron took a step back. "Wha-?"

"I don't want to be hurt anymore!" She sobbed, crouching down in a corner of the castle.

_And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most__  
_

"How are you hurt?" He asked her, kneeling so that they were level. "'Mione?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down her face. "Like you don't know." She answered, with hate in her voice.

_I learned to live half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

"Always with Lavender, never caring about how I felt, constantly walking in on you snogging each other!" She said breathlessly.

Ron looked confused. "Is that what this is about?"

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
_

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed, standing up. "So you get it now, do you? It's about time, you know."

Ron stood up, stopping her from running off by grabbing her hand. He looked at her pleadingly, but she turned away.

"Do you realize that you keep breaking my heart? It's in tiny little shards now."

You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are

Ron stared at her. "I did?"

"Well, you don't remember, but your poor little Lavender was a bit disappointed when you whispered _my_ name, not hers, in the hospital wing."

"Oh, well, that's not so bad-"

"And you proceeded to tell me that it meant nothing because you were a bit loony!" She broke free of his grip and ran down the hallway, leaving Ron dumbstruck.

_I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms  
_

She made it back to the common room and into bed before Ron had a chance to confront her again that night. Laying in bed, she resolved to avoid him at all costs, not wanting to be caught by him again. However, she vaguely realized that they had almost every class together, and that they sat by each other. She knew that she couldn't skip, so she resolved to say nothing to him the next day.

_I learned to live half-alive  
And now you want me one more time  
_

Her dreams were rough – fading from happy to sad within moments. She wasn't well rested when she woke up the next morning, but she did feel a bit better.

Hermione pulled off the covers and pulled on her robes. She went down the stairs, planning on sitting by the fire until breakfast. She made it into the room, only to find Ron already there.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
_

"Hermione, I-"

"I don't want to hear it." She said, turning to leave the common room.

"Well, you might, actually." He said, stepping towards her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know how that affected you."

Hermione crossed her arms.

"I don't like Lavender anymore... at all"

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are  
_

Hermione felt her heart lighten.

"But... I don't know how I fell about, well, you."

Tears began to fill her eyes, but Hermione was determined not to cry in front of him. "Oh. Okay." She crawled through the tunnel, her tears spilling over.

_And it took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I would have missed the first time that we kissed  
Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back_

By the time she reached the Great Hall for breakfast, she felt better, having been able to cry by herself in Myrtle's restroom. Myrtle, thankfully, was off irritating the prefects in their bathroom.

She took a seat by Ginny, who made her laugh by making jokes. She stuck around even though she was finished, keeping Harry and Ron away by throwing wild looks over her shoulder.

Hermione took a risk and looked over her shoulder, only to catch Ron's gaze. She quickly turned her attention back to the announcements that Professor Dumbledore was giving.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
_

When Dumbledore's speech was finished, the students headed to their morning classes. Hermione groaned when she realized that they had Potions together. She made her way there in silence.

Ron was already seated, and the only seat left was in between him and Harry. Reluctantly, she took her seat, facing Harry. She tried to talk to him, but Slughorn appeared and started class.

_You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

Ron pulled out a piece of parchment, and scribbled something on it. He passed it over to Hermione. She took it and read, 'Please, can we talk?'

She rolled her eyes, and scribbled, 'No! I don't want to.'

He sighed, and wrote 'Fine. We'll talk later then.'

Both of them turned back to their potions, ignoring each other except for requests for ingredients.

_And who do you think you are  
Running around leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all  
_

At the end of the lesson, Ron grabbed her arm and pulled her to an empty classroom. "Please, 'Mione, just listen."

"Why, so you can keep hurting me?" She replied.

"No... I thought about it – us – last night." He said, rocking on his feet. "And, well, I think I might like you after all."

_Who do you think you are_

"Really?" Hermione asked, looking up into his eyes.

"yeah." He answered, taking her hand. _  
_

_Who do you think you are  
_

She wrenched her hand free. "No, Ron. It doesn't work like that."

He looked back at her, confused.

"You expect me to like you like that, after everything you put me through?" She yelled. People began to stare, but she didn't care. "I can't believe it. I hope that all guys aren't as stupid as you."

She turned and ran, not caring that her class was the other direction.

_Who do you think you are_


End file.
